Fantasies
by metric-electric
Summary: Kagome's having fantasies each night about her and Inuyasha. If Inuyasha finds out, who knows what will happen. Could it be bad, or good... there shall be a lemon... the rating does serve a purpose... i guess...
1. Early Morning Talks

Chapter One: Early Morning Talks  
  
He gently placed her curvy body atop of the massive, comforted bed. He then gave her feather light kisses up and down her neck, but teasingly stopped when he reached the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked her, one last time.  
  
She hesitated a bit before answering. "Yes." She let out gasps of nervous air. Taking this moment, he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, closing the distance between their lips.  
  
He broke the kiss, receiving a whimper from her lips. He smiled. He loved to see her need his touch like this. It made him go absolutely crazy to hear her moan like that for him. "You know how long I've wanted you?" He questioned. She gave him a cheery smile.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." She replied. His eyes grew wide in surprise. Enjoying his reaction, she leaned upward and clasped her mouth over his.  
  
'I can feel the heat burning inside of him.' She thought and licked the tips of his lethal fangs.  
  
'Her mouth is sweet, almost candy-like.' He pondered and trailed his hand up the side of her thigh, under her short skirt, and rested it on the swell of her hip, fumbling with her panties.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and sat up quickly in her bed. She dazedly gazed around her small room with wide eyes. 'Not again...' she thought as she slumped her feet off the side of the bed to touch the cold, carpeted ground. She shuffled her feet around until she felt a soft, purring ball curled up on the floor.  
  
"Buyo?" She asked quietly. The cat gave a soft meow and stretched out his short legs about with a yawn. Kagome bent over and gracefully picked the cat up with slim hands and sat him on her lap. "Buyo, do you think these fantasies will stop?" She sighed. "Oh great. Now I'm talking to my own cat." She slid her hand down the side of her cat's silky white fur, stopping at the auburn splotches and rubbing around the outline of them. "Buyo, have I gone crazy?" The cat gave a loud, reassuring meow. "This is silly." With that, Kagome sat up without thinking, her poor, fat cat falling to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Meow..." The cat whimpered. Kagome peered down at the clump of fur on the floor.  
  
"Sorry Buyo." Kagome apologized and gave a quick wink at the cat. She yawned, reaching up to cover her mouth with her hand. She glanced over at the clock. It read in big, bright numbers, 3:30 AM. 'Damn...' She thought bitterly. "These stupid fantasies are waking me up too early." She opened her window and stuck her head out. A soft breeze flew by the window, causing her long, raven hair to billow to the side in front of her face. She peered towards the well house through the strands of hair that swept over her gray blue eyes. "Should I?" She asked herself. "Yeah. I'm gonna go see him."  
  
With that decided, she raced to her drawer and pulled out her tight blue jeans and a spaghetti strap, white shirt and flung it onto her bed, which happened to land on a sleeping Buyo that had crawled up onto the mattress. She slipped her pajama pants down her slim legs and lifted her t-shirt over her head. This left her in her white bra and underwear. She shivered a bit as she glided over toward the bed and dressed herself with the clothing she had picked out.  
  
Once fully dressed, she went over to the mirror and picked up her brush, gently running it through her hair. She tossed the brush down on the dresser and raced out the door to her room, grabbing a stray, gray sweatshirt and flung it onto her body. She quietly tip toed down the stairs to the back door and slid the glass out of the way, closing it behind her. She walked slowly to the well house and stepped inside, gazing down at the old, wooden well.  
  
She jumped, skipping numerous steps from the door. She had no idea why she had just done something so impulsive. Maybe she was happy? Happy about what? Maybe it was because she was going to see him. She always got excited when she thought about him. Not just mentally, but physically. She remembered. 'Shit... I'm in heat.' She thought coldly. "He'll know. He always does." A small smile crept along her lips and she flustered a bit. She then remembered the first time he had noticed it was her time of the month.  
  
He waltzed up to the girl's form inside the hut and gave a small sniff of the air. "What is it? Do you smell a demon?" She asked him worriedly. She stood up and walked over to him. "What's the matter?" He gazed down at the girl in front of him with wide eyes. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He smiled. "What!?"  
  
"Your scent..." He chided. "It's... different..." He trailed off and lifted a hand to her cheek, massaging her tender skin. She tensed as he bent down and nuzzled his face to her neck, taking random whiffs of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She questioned nervously. He reached his free hand down to the end of her skirt and pushed it up a bit. Realization hit her as she remembered this was her first time of the month since being with him. She pushed his hand away and backed up away from him. "Stop it." She said. "I know what you are thinking and I can understand why it's hard for you to back down from doing something like this, but you must contain yourself." She told him. He surprisingly nodded and turned away, blushing madly along with the girl. He went to leave when she suddenly grabbed his arm. "Don't feel like I'm rejecting you. It's just that if we ever do happen to do something like that, I don't want it to be because you can't keep yourself off of me."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... your scent... it's driving me crazy. I should leave..." He turned away again and went to the opening of the hut. Before leaving, he turned to meet her eyes with his. He smiled. "It's not only your scent that drives me crazy. One of these days, you'll realize that that's not the only reason you'll have to push me off of you." With that said, and still blushing, he turned around and left, leaving her blushing terribly and totally love stricken.  
  
'I wonder how he'll act this time around...' She thought as she quavered through the purplish blue mist that surrounded her. She thought back at all the other times she had been with him during her time of the month. After that first time experience, she had usually tried to avoid her, keeping as much distance between them as possible. And now, here she was, going to go and check up on him while she was in heat. 'Hah. This'll be fun.' She thought.  
  
The mist faded away gradually as her bare feet landed on the base of the well. "Crap! I forgot shoes!" She thought. She giggled a bit as she figured how foolish she was. 'First, I think to go see him while I'm in this state, then, I show up without shoes on!' She smacked her head with the palm of her hand and climbed up the side of the well using the green vines that dangled from the top.  
  
Stumbling out of the wooden well, she peered out around the luscious, green forest and up over the hill. Even though she couldn't see the hut, she knew that it was there beyond the field of grass and village dirt. Without noticing it, she was on the ground. 'Did I just fall? Am I that out of it?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Geeze, how clumsy could someone be?" Kagome turned around and met gazes with the silver haired half demon. She smiled at his arrogance. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she liked it when he was almost mean to her. She covered up her attraction with fatal shouts and subduing spells. She stood from her place on the grassy ground and wiped off the dirt from her rear. He turned his head away, blushing at her actions. "Anyway, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" He crossed his arms and looked back at her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thought I might come and see you." She said to him nicely, almost sounding sarcastic. He 'feh'd' and leaned back against the well. He sighed.  
  
"Oh great. Now I have to deal with protecting an extra weakling." He huffed. Kagome leaned back against the well beside him.  
  
"Oh please. It's not like I can't protect myself. I'm not as weak as you think. You know how many times I've had to help save you?" She crossed her arms as well. He peered down at her and smiled weakly.  
  
"You know, your slowly turning into me." He told her. Kagome fluttered her eyes open and gazed up at him and caught his eyes with hers. She released her crossed arms position, realizing what he was saying.  
  
"How so?" She asked him, a bit offended. He slid a free hand down and clutched hers with his. "Inuyasha?" Her lips quavered at his touch. He gently squeezed her hand with his.  
  
"We're together so much, we constantly pick up each other's traits and characteristics." He turned his gaze out toward the grassy hill. "Think we should head back?" Kagome nodded and stood up with him, still hand in hand.  
  
'Does he realize it yet? Is that why he's acting like this, holding my hand and talking to me softly?' She pondered and they walked slowly up the hill. He stopped abruptly. "What's the matter? Why did we stop?" He peered down at her.  
  
"Do you want to go back to them just yet? Don't you want to go somewhere and talk first?" He questioned her. With wide eyes, she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but..." Her words were cut off as he began walking again, but off to the side, away from the village. With his hand still clutching onto hers, he picked up the pace a bit more. They entered the forest, idly walking around, hand in hand. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" She asked him. "Do you even know where we are?" Suddenly, she felt his hand release and she bumped into his back. "Why did you stop?" She peered around his body and spotted what he was looking at. She stepped beside him, studying the tree with him.  
  
"Kagome, look. It's..." He trailed off.  
  
"The God Tree." She finished for him. "Where..."  
  
"We first met." He finished. He took her hand in his again. Kagome gazed down at their clasping hands. "Let's go sit down." He told her and led her to a spot under the tree where there were large roots sticking out above the ground. He sat down on one of the roots, as did she.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asked him finally after an awkward silence. He peered down at her, her skin pale and almost white under the moonlight. Her hair highlighted with blue from the night sky. Her lips and cheeks pink with flush.  
"Us." He answered.  
  
"Us?" She echoed. She breathed in and caught the air in her throat. What was this going to lead to? He had never been like this before... so calm, and almost like he... liked her... "What about us?" she asked him.  
  
"Am I too... mean?" He questioned her. A gasp flew out of her mouth.  
  
"How could you say that? You protect me with your own life, not thinking about the consequences. You don't care what anybody else thinks. You don't care that there are millions of demons that call you names and curse your name with their last breaths because some wretched human girl loves you." With that said, a hand flew up to her mouth, covering it with a gasp.  
  
A shimmer of affection ran across of his amber eyes as his mouth hung open in awe. Had she really said that? "Kagome..." He said out loud, and bent down, hovering his lips over hers. He breathed, taking in her breath. "Did you really mean that?" He asked her.  
  
"Why would I lie about something like that?" She told him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest in a deep hug. She let out a small gasp of surprise.  
  
"Kagome... I..." He was cut off of his words by a familiar voice.  
  
"This is entertaining." The monk said sarcastically from the end of the clearing in front of the tree that they sat under. Sango leaned against a random, skinny tree beside Miroku and crossed her arms.  
  
"I see you've finally succumbed to your love." She said boldly. "Took ya long enough."  
  
"I'd say..." Miroku stated with her.  
  
"Excuse me!? Can't you see that me and Kagome are trying to talk here!?" Inuyasha shouted at them, blushing. He stood up, releasing his hold on Kagome and ran after the two.  
  
Kagome smiled from her perch on the root of the tree. She sat there happily thinking of Inuyasha and how she had just admitted to him how she felt. She thought about the hug that he had just given her. 'Does he love me?' 


	2. Scents

Chapter Two: Scents  
  
Kagome waddled into the hut, followed by the rest of the group. Sango untied the ribbon that slung her long, dark brown hair into a low ponytail and let it crumple to the floor, along with her kimono top and long green skirt. She was then left in her long, white robes. Miroku had also stripped down into his under robes and had already slipped into a sleeping bag that Kagome had given him as a Christmas present. Sango yawned and folded the remains of her kimono and slipped into her own sleeping bag, yet again, from Kagome for Christmas.  
  
Kagome tied her raven hair up in a high ponytail, letting a few locks of hair wash over her face. She then threw a few dry sticks into the orange fire ablaze in the middle of the room. She peered over at Inuyasha who had seemed to have fallen asleep while he had sat down on the floor of the hut. Yet, when Kagome had glanced over towards him, he had opened one of his golden amber eyes to look back at her.  
  
"What?" He asked her in a bit of a huff. Kagome raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on the swell of her hip.  
  
"If you don't mind, could you not look while I undress?" She asked him sweetly. Inuyasha turned away and "feh'd".  
  
"Like I would look anyway..." He mumbled from his lips. Kagome "humpf'd" and turned around to meet the wooden wall with cold eyes.  
  
'That jerk...' She thought to herself. She unbuttoned the front of her jeans and slid them off of her slim legs and threw them against the wall in frustration. She then lifted her white top over her head and tossed that to the floor. 'Like I would look anyway!' She mimicked him in her head. 'Baka... no good...'  
  
"Ya done yet?" He interrupted her in her thoughts. Kagome turned around to face him, still in her bra and underwear. He immediately turned away in embarrassment.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She shouted and picked up her shirt off of the floor and threw it angrily at the silver haired demon. "You pervert! How could you!?" She anguished. The white tank top flung itself into his face.  
  
He picked it up from where it fell from and studied it. It was warm with her body heat. 'Heat?' he thought. 'Crap... that reminds me... Kagome's in heat again!' He quickly thrusted the clothing article to the floor again and turned away from the annoyed girl in the middle of the room.  
  
"Uhhh!" She grunted. "You ingrain!" She threw on her pajamas and flung herself into her sleeping bag. 'IDIOT!' She thought as she closed her eyes with frustration.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was staring off into space, thinking about Kagome. She had come along way from the once annoying schoolgirl he had first met. Though, once traveling with her for a couple weeks, he realized how sweet, and caring she could be. She was stronger than most girls, not including Sango, who was in fact, a demon slayer. But, for her age, and for being a human, she was defiantly strong. So, she wasn't exactly human. She did have powers. He had seen them before. For instance, the first time they had met, she had warded off that centipede demon with some special purple light from her hands. She also had the ability to see the jewel shards, and purify them. Not only that, but she could defiantly work with those bows and arrows.  
  
'What a fool. I can't believe how stupid I am.' He cursed himself. 'I'm such an idiot around her. Always trying to defend my inner needs and feelings.' He took a glance over at the sleeping form of the girl at the other end of the room. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about...'  
  
"I could ask you the same question." She replied. His eyes grew wide in surprise. Enjoying his reaction, she leaned upward and clasped her mouth over his.  
  
'I can feel the heat burning inside of him.' She thought and licked the tips of his lethal fangs.  
  
'Her mouth is sweet, almost candy-like.' He pondered and trailed his hand up the side of her thigh, under her short skirt, and rested it on the swell of her hip, fumbling with her panties.  
  
He delicately slipped them off of her long, slim legs and tossed them to the floor. He then trailed his hand up her leg again and rested it on the swell of her hip again. He pulled her leg up and around his waist, as he did with the other, letting her straddle him.  
  
She gasped and woke up in a hot sweat. She gazed around the room heavily breathing, the hot drops of perspiration gliding down her face. 'Damn...' She thought. 'Every night I have the same dream... and every night it gets closer to...' Her thoughts trailed off. She let her watery eyes fall on the sleeping hanyou sitting on the dirty floor, his head lightly leaning back to rest against the wall. His silver hair framed his beautiful face and billowed down over his muscular chest and back. 'Damn he's hot... he looks like a freaking Sex God...' She flung a hand up to her head in shock. 'Did I just think that!?' She pondered. 'I've got it bad...'  
  
She realized something as she sat up a bit more. She had cramps. 'Shit!' She cursed. She also realized something else. 'I'm wet... these stupid fantasies are driving me INSANE!!!!!!' She screamed in her head. She got up from her place on the floor and decided to take a long walk to get some fresh air outside.  
As she solemnly walked out of the hut she breathed in a whiff of fresh air. She then peered up at the full moon in the middle of the sky. It was totally white, and it shone off an illuminated light that faded out over the tall dark trees and highlighted them with a pale, ghostly feature. 'I wonder what time it is...' She thought as she stepped out over the grassy field. She kept walking and walking, just looking at the dirty ground. She didn't really know where she was going, but she knew that she was going somewhere where she could think. She pretty much just followed her heart.  
  
Her footsteps stopped briefly and she kicked a small rock in the process. The rock surfaced over the ground and hit at the wooden side of the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome glanced up at where she had led herself and rolled her eyes. 'Figures I would have brought myself here...' She thought, and sat down onto the edge of it. A soft breeze aired around her, sending her ebony hair to flail around her features.  
  
'I don't understand. I tell him how I feel and he embraces me, but then the rest of the group joins our conversation, and he acts like it never happened. Not even tonight when everyone else was asleep. I just don't understand.' She thought angrily and clenched her fingers over the edge of the wooden well. "Damn his stupid pride." Her thoughts were immediately interrupted.  
  
"What about my stupid pride?" He questioned her and waded closer to where she was sitting. Kagome blushed and scooted over so he could sit down beside her. "Well?" He asked her after he had sat down.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing..." She answered lamely. He moved closer to her as to so they were shoulder to shoulder. He gazed into her eyes deeply and had seemed to pull her in, like a fisherman reeling in an unlucky fish.  
  
"I'm serious. I wanna know." He told her calmly. "What's the matter?" He asked her. Kagome managed look away from the grasp he held on her eyes. She peered out into the dark blue sky and studied the bright stars before answering.  
  
"Inuyasha... do you... do you... have feelings for me... at all?" She took a quick glance up at him but quickly turned away again in embarrassment. He gasped at her question from being surprised, but then regained seriousness once again. He threw an arm limply around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She peered up at his reassuring face.  
  
"Kagome... how could I not?" He told her. He looked up at the sky, seeming to think something over. "I hate it when you convince yourself that I don't care about you. Don't you think that it's impossible for me to not like you after all we've been through?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry I was doubtful." She apologized. "It's just... between you and Kikyou and Koga... it's hard to keep track of your feelings." She dropped her gaze to the brown ground. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong." He told her. "All that matters is that... that... we're..." He briefly sniffed the air. 'Damn...' He thought. 'I forgot she's in heat... and now I've got myself in a position that I won't be able to...' He quickly lifted his arm off of her shoulders and scooted away from her to the very edge of the well and turned slightly away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "What's wrong?" She softly placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and her hand drew backward. "Inuyasha... was it something I did?"  
  
He huffed. 'Not purposely...' He thought bitterly. And stood up, averting his gaze back to the hut over the hillside. A light bulb flashed off in Kagome's head as she finally realized it.  
  
"This is about me being in heat, isn't it?" she asked him forwardly. He blushed and turned a bit toward her, feeling ashamed. "It's okay. I understand how you feel. Sorry." She apologized again.  
  
"It's nothing to be sorry about. It's not like you can help it..." He trailed off. Immediately wanting to change the subject, he reverted back to what he was going to say a few moments before. "Anyways... like I was saying. All that matters is that we're here together now, and no one can ever tear us apart. I promise."  
  
Kagome gasped. Had he really said that? "Do you mean that?" She questioned. He nodded in response and peered over toward her. They smiled at each other, blissfully gazing into each other's eyes under the silky moonlight. Ruining the romantic silence, Kagome yawned, lifting her hand up to meet her mouth to catch her intake of air.  
  
"You look tired." Inuyasha commented. "Need a ride back to the hut?" He offered. Kagome nodded.  
  
"That'd be nice, Inuyasha." She told him. Without hesitation, Inuyasha stepped in front of where she sat on the wooden well and kneeled down so she would be able to get on his back. "Thanks." She said and yawned again as she climbed onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. 'This seems oddly familiar...' She thought to herself. 'Oh yeah... just like my stupid fantasies...' She remembered. She got a bit antsy, but began calming herself down so she wouldn't drive Inuyasha insane with the scents she was giving off. She twisted her arms around his neck and snuggled her face deep into the nape of his neck and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air softly and peered back behind him to look at the raven-haired girl hanging onto his backside. 'What in the world is she thinking about?' He pondered. 'It must be good considering the scents she's giving off...' He trailed off in his mind and smiled. 


	3. Sleeping Bag Mischief

Chapter Three: Sleeping Bag Mischief  
  
"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Kagome asked as she sat up in her sleeping bag. She rested her chin on a balled fist to stare at him, her elbow to the ground. "You look cold." She stated simply.  
  
"I am cold." He retorted. "What do you suppose I should do about it?" He shoved his arms in his sleeves and shivered a bit. Tonight was a cold night, obviously. It was chilly and a strong, nipping wind surfed through the air.  
  
As a breeze went by, a sleeping Sango pulled the end of her sleeping bag up above her head. The lecherous monk, a few feet away, inched his way towards her, almost out of his own sleeping bag, probably searching for warmth and comfort. He snored silently and rolled over onto his stomach. Inuyasha turned his head away from the two to once again examine Kagome.  
  
"Well... I was thinking maybe..." She peered down at the ground in embarrassment. "Maybe..." The wind flew by again, sending Kagome's wavy, ebony hair to circle around her. Her bangs went over her blue gray eyes, which gave Inuyasha the feeling that Kagome was ashamed to say what she was wanted to. "You would want to... you know since it's so cold out..." She began twiddling with her fingers, fumbling with the hem of her shirt that rested on her wrist.  
  
"Damnit, Kagome! Just spit it out already!" He wailed at her. She peered up at him with sparkling eyes. He gasped. "What?" He asked her softly.  
  
"I was thinking maybe if you want to, you can come and sleep inside my sleeping bag with me. But... you don't have to..." She said and looked to the ground again. 'What in the world was I thinking?' She thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha studied her sad expression and blushed. 'She'd actually want me to sleep next to her?' His eyes softened out of his surprised look and he smiled. "Sure." He said. "I'll sleep beside you."  
  
Kagome peered up with a smile, a gentle, pink blush radiated from her peachy skin. "Really?" She asked him.  
  
"Duh, Kagome. If you're gonna offer me something like that, I'm not gonna turn ya down or nothing." He stated immaturely. Kagome softly giggled to herself at his attitude. "What's so funny?" He questioned her as he stood up.  
  
"Nothing." She said quietly. She lifted her hand up to catch her yawn with a light gasp of air. Inuyasha hesitantly tiptoed over his sleeping comrades and made his way over toward Kagome with a blush. He peered down at her beaming smile and she too, blushed.  
  
They momentarily stopped thinking completely, just staring off into each other's warm depths. No thoughts going through their minds whatsoever. The wind blew past them again, sending their hair flying beside them. The cold air sent a chill down Inuyasha's spine, causing him to shudder. He grasped his arms as his body shook from the nipping wind.  
  
"Ahh... Inuyasha, I don't want you to get sick. Come on and lie beside me." She told him, finally awakening from her trance on him. He fixed his eyes on the sleeping bag, then on her, and nodded.  
  
He sat down beside her cross-legged and shoved his arms in his sleeves. Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "So... you tired?" He asked her. She gazed toward him and nodded.  
  
"Just a little." She said. Her eyes glazed a bit and then refocused back to him. "Maybe a lot." she decided. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Geeze, would you make up your mind?" He laughed half-heartedly and stared off into the sky. Just then, he felt warmness caress his shoulder and he peered down to find Kagome's head resting against him. She gazed up at the sky as well.  
  
"The stars are absolutely beautiful tonight." She commented and closed her eyes. Inuyasha drew in his breath to take away some nervousness deep inside his throat.  
  
"So are you." He whispered quietly as to so she wouldn't hear him. Lucky for him, she hadn't heard his complement. Or was it unlucky? He guessed it would have to depend on opinion.  
  
Kagome stifled another long yawn and drew back from his shoulder to rest her head on the pillow from her sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She chimed and closed her eyes again. Inuyasha laid back beside her as well and gazed over toward her features.  
  
"Goodnight, Kagome." He replied, yet, she had already fallen asleep. He too closed his eyes and began to fall asleep until he heard a soft moan release from her curved lips. "Huh?" He let slip from his mouth in a slight gasp. Kagome turned herself in her sleep, moaning a bit every so often. 'What in the world?' He thought as he watched the girl's every movement.  
  
Out of nowhere, Kagome tossed a random leg around Inuyasha's waist. He peered down at the stray body part that had made it's way toward him and had clamped onto his own thighs. He looked back at the sleeping form beside him with a red blush. "Inuyasha." She groaned softly in a husky manner. "Amazing..." His mouth gaped as he stared at her. Her hands swiftly caressed his chest, wandering over his stomach and down softly to the hem of his pants. He gasped in agony at the sensations she was giving him. The scents she was giving off radiated around them, and tingled his nose with the feeling of excitement. He would take her right then and there, yet, she was sleeping, and besides, he knew she wouldn't want him without permission. It would be wrong. Wouldn't it?  
  
More moans of pleasure released from Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha blushed a more scarlet than before. 'Could she really be fantasizing about me?' He thought, exasperated. The sheer excitement... he could smell it, and he was in fact, aroused by it.  
  
Randomly, Kagome began to grind him, pushing herself on top of him, and moving rhythmically up and down upon him. Inuyasha just laid there, mouth wide open in shock. "Oh, Inuyasha..." she groaned.  
  
Abruptly, Kagome stopped. She opened her blue gray eyes, the sweat rolling down her face, and peered up slowly when she discovered the mass of body below her. "Inuyasha?" She breathed. Her face grew hot and she immediately sat up in the sleeping bag. Inuyasha sat up as well just across from her, his face equally red as hers. "Shit. What did I do?" She whispered. She began to shiver, shame running through her veins. She hugged herself protectively, her hands gripping at her forearms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said and began to cry, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes began to glisten with affection. He smiled weakly and placed his hands on her shoulders, pressing her into his chest. "Shhh... it's okay." He reassured and continued to calm her down.  
  
A few moments passed and she was finally relaxed and calm enough to talk. She backed a bit out of his arms to look him in the eyes. "I thought I should tell you, not that you probably haven't figured it out already." She began. Inuyasha listened contently. He had a pretty good idea of what she was about to tell him. "You see, I've been having these dreams. You could call the fantasies, I guess. And, well..." She trailed off.  
  
Inuyasha lifted a hand to her cheek and smiled. "I understand. You don't have to go on." He comfortingly told her. Kagome held her hand up to meet his.  
  
"I have to. These dreams... it gets farther into it every time I sleep. I don't know how to make it stop."  
  
"Do you want it to stop?" He asked her quietly. She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, it isn't real. I don't want something that isn't real." She replied. With that, she bravely leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips, then broke away a few seconds later. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She yawned quickly. "I'll try not to anything wrong this time around." She leaned back and turned and her side facing Inuyasha and closed her eyes.  
  
He leaned back as well and faced her. "Goodnight Kagome." He said quietly. A few minutes past, and when Inuyasha sensed that she was finally asleep, he decided he need to say something. "What you did? I don't think it was wrong." He tossed an arm over her waist and pulled her into him. "I think it was perfect..." He closed his eyes and soon he fell asleep along with Kagome. 


	4. A Sad Decision

Chapter Four: A Sad Decision  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself nuzzled into Inuyasha warm chest. She peered up from his neck to study his features like all the many other times she had. She smiled when she heard a soft snore come from his nose. She leaned into his chest and snuggled her face deep in his haori. A few gentle grunts released from his mouth as he lifted a hand to caress her soft ebony hair.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted without opening his eyes.  
  
"Good morning." She replied back.  
  
"Good morning. Mmmm... you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Seep? Yeah right, not when the whole time we were doing that naughty little something that I just can't say out loud because it would be so wrong and it's just too personal! Ahehehehe..."  
  
The two sprang up in the sleeping bag to see Sango and Miroku giddily making fun of them by the fireside.  
  
"Yes. Even if we had done that "fun activity", my stupid pride would never let me admit my love for you." Sango imitated in a gruff, manly voice.  
  
"I know. And even thought I know you still can't get over the first one you slept with, I still have a kind enough heart to help you forever, just to see your smiling face!" Miroku chided in a girly, high-pitched voice.  
  
Kagome blushed and began giggling dumbfounded. Inuyasha stood up from the ground and growled, barring his fangs and started cracking his knuckles. "You idiots better shut the fuck up unless you want to see the light of tomorrow!" Inuyasha threatened.  
  
Miroku laughed. "Hah! We were just joking around. No need to get testy." He told him.  
  
"Sorry. We'll stop. Right Miroku?" Sango nudged her comrade in the ribs and he nodded.  
  
"Ahh... yeah. Sure." He grinned.  
  
"Feh. Whatever..." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome stood up from the ground and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Huh? What is it, Kagome?"  
  
"I sense Shikon Jewel shards." She told them.  
  
"Seriously? Where?" He asked. He sniffed the air, and sure enough, the smell of demon was around. Inuyasha's expression twisted into anger as he recognized the scent as that damn wolf, Kouga. "Damnit! It's Kouga!" He stuffed his arms in his sleeves and waited the return of the demon wolf leader. "What else could make my day so much better?" He stated sarcastically.  
  
A cloud of wind thrashed about the group and before they knew it, he was there in front of them, smiling gleefully. "Hey, Kagome. What's going on?" Kouga asked him and began to walk towards her when he stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air and a stunned expression sprang on his face. 'She's in heat...' His mind trailed off as he slid his fingers up and down her bare shoulder.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked worriedly. 'Damn...' She thought. 'I totally forgot.'  
  
"Hey you mangy wolf! What the hell do you think you're doing, touching her like that?" Inuyasha growled and clenched his fists at his sides. 'If he does one more thing...'  
  
"Kagome..." Kouga began. "I think it's time you made your decision and decide between the two of us." He suggested. He stealthily slid a hand around her waist, purposely placing it just below her breast, and pulling her body into his. "Now, is it gonna be me, or mutt face?"  
  
"Ahh..." Kagome hesitated. 'What do I do now?' She thought. Kagome knew she was in love with Inuyasha, but she would feel so bad to see the sad expression on Kouga's face. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
Before Kagome had any other time to think it over, Kouga was smacked clear in the face by a clawed fist. He plundered to the ground in a fog of dirt and he coughed hoarsely.  
  
"Keep your fucking hands odd of her!" Inuyasha demanded. He growled, baring his lethal fangs.  
  
Kouga smirked. "What? Are you gonna go and claim her? You wouldn't have the guts to do it, and besides, she's not yours. She never was and never will be." He insulted.  
  
That was it. Inuyasha was sick of this useless fighting over something that had always been his. He growled fiercely. "Damn you Kouga! You'll never have her! I'll never let you take her away from me! Kagome is... Kagome is mine damnit!" He barked.  
  
Everyone gasped and stared around at each other with wide-eyes. The awkwardness was just too much to bear. Suddenly, Kouga stood from the ground and faced Kagome. "Kagome... do you feel the same way about him?" He questioned, though he knew what was coming.  
  
Kagome stared at him with glistening eyes. A tear left her blue gray eye and slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Kouga..." She told him. Kouga's face twisted into an unreadable expression.  
  
"I see well... I guess I'll be leaving..." He said quietly, tears welding up in his eyes. No way was he going to let her see him cry. No way in hell. So he ran. He ran away... away from the one he truly loved. 


	5. Into the Shack

Chapter Five: Into the Shack

No one had really spoken to each other after Inuyasha's little outburst towards Kouga. After the incident had actually happened, everyone had totally gone mute for several hours, not wanting to cause any more problems then there already were. Everyone was just trying to think things through.

Miroku sighed. They hadn't come across a mansion in weeks. If he was going to become useful, he might as well try to find a decent place for them to stay. Sure, his comrades may find his antics of lying to the richest house in a village just so they could spend a night inside, childish and unfaithful, but in the end, they all would get a good nights sleep no less, correct? He sighed again, reluctantly giving up on finding a nice place to stay the night.

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. He gazed around the air, feeling the presence of something out of place. Not noticing that Miroku had stopped walking, Sango ran straight into his back, making her almost fall over onto the dirt. "Ow!" She squealed out in frustration from losing her concentration. (hah! that rhymes! frustration, concentration? get it? HAH!) "Why'd you stop, Miroku?" She questioned, rubbing her temple from where she came in contact with his back.

He peered up at his staff, the soft jingles echoing throughout the air. Realizing where he was sensing the danger, he turned his head so he was facing a large wooden shack up ahead, and if he wasn't mistaken, then that shack would be the answer to all their problems. "There." He said. "Up ahead. That shack needs a quick exorcism. Maybe we can all stay there the night as well. I'm sure the people wouldn't mind." He told them all. 'Perfect.' He thought. 'Now I've found us a place to stay and I don't even have to lie to get inside.' He grinned.

"Don't tell me you're lying again Miroku, or I'll punch you clear in the face." Came the bark of a restless canine. Miroku turned to face his "dearest" comrade.

"Now, now. Even if I was lying, you shouldn't complain that I'd give us a decent place to stay. Not to mention it would be free and wouldn't cost us a thing." He told him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean, you ain't lying?" He asked him. Miroku nodded. "Wow. That's a first." With a quick swipe of his staff, Miroku bonked Inuyasha on the top of his head and left him confused. "Hey! What the hell was that for! You idiot!"

"Just be quiet and let me do my job." Miroku demanded and headed off to the shack. Everyone followed hopefully after the wise monk.

Miroku rapped on the door twice quite loudly. Since it was such a large shack, which appeared to have at least two bedrooms, he at least wanted to make sure someone could be able to hear him knocking. He knocked again, this time, louder than before. "Hmmm..." He sighed. "I suppose this place is abandoned or something." He queried. "But, for payment, or no payment, I still have a bad feeling about this place." He cautiously opened the door, peering through the wide range of area. The other's followed behind closely, giving each other looks of confusion.

"Hello?" Miroku called out. "Hello, is there anyone here?" He scratched his chin. Silence. "I see, so my predictions are correct after all." He decided. Miroku turned his head slowly to the water basin to the left of him and furrowed his eyebrows. He steadily walked toward the basin, glaring at it as if forcefully trying to pry something out of there. 'I'm not totally positive,' He thought. 'But it seems as though there are the presence of two other worldly creatures, not just one. I just can't seem to pinpoint where exactly the other one is...'

The others stared in amusement, gazing at the changing emotions flashing about on the monk's features. Sighing in boredom, Sango studied the room they were in. She peered over at the fire pit in the middle of the room and decided she would start a fire for the night since they would probably be staying there anyways. As she kneeled down to the wood floor she rubbed her finger in the remaining ash from what seemed like it was from a fire that had been burning a long time ago. Sensing danger, she stood up cautiously. "Miroku... in the fire pit..." She told him.

Quickly Miroku knocked the water basin over with his staff, then turned around quickly, eyeing the fire pit before he thrusted his staff forward, landing directly in the middle of it, sending clouds of ash among themselves. Everybody coughed in unison as two demons, a water demon, and a fire demon sprung from the ground. "Damn creatures!" Miroku shouted as he flung numerous scrolls and sutras from his sleeves and hit them both. The demons fell to the ground in a huff and disintegrated, leaving only steam from their where they had fallen.

"Okay. Now that your job is finished, is it okay if we set up our beds? I'm tired and we've been traveling all day." Inuyasha huffed and clambered into one of the two bedrooms.

"Good idea. Sango, you and I will sleep in the opposite room beside Inuyasha and Miroku's bedroom." Kagome agreed and her and Sango fled to the remaining room, leaving Miroku staring quite lustfully at the young woman's rears. He sighed for the eleventh time that day and walked to where his other male comrade had gone.

Later, after everyone had made their futons with sheets, comforters, and pillows, the friends were left to have a chat with one another.

Sango eyed her friend suspiciously as she changed into her short, silky white nightgown. She then peered down at her own robes disappointedly, wishing she could look as half decent as Kagome did. Kagome turned around to find Sango staring at her clothing. "Do you like it Sango?" She asked her. "Isn't it pretty?"

Sango frowned, but nodded in assurance. "It looks so great on you Kagome. I wish I could wear something like that... but..." She trailed off, and gazed toward the sheets she was sitting on. Kagome looked thoughtfully at her friend.

"But what Sango?" She asked her. Sango's face turned red.

"Well... I have always wanted to impress Miroku... I guess... yet, I have nothing flattering like the clothing that you have Kagome." She shuffled her feet through the sheets.

"You really like him... don't you." Kagome questioned. Sango's face turned beet red.

"Umm... yeah... I do..." She confessed. "I just wish that he'd see me more than just a pretty face with the right accessories, you know?"

"Sango... you must be blind. Miroku thinks of you more than that. In fact, I think he has feelings for you as well. You should ask him." Kagome told her. Sango gasped.

"Are you serious?" Sango gaped at her friend. Could it actually be that easy? Does he really like her as well?

"Sure I am! Hey, I'll even let you borrow one of my nightgowns when you go see him!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. Sango gasped again.

"Huh? You mean, tonight? Right here? Right now! Oh my gosh, what do I say? How do I say it? Oh no... oh no!" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Sango, calm yourself down. Don't worry, I'll teach you what to say and what to do." Kagome sat down on the futon beside her friend. Sango gasped once again.

"How do you know so much on this topic?" Realization hit her. "Oh my God! You... you told Inuyasha you loved him, didn't you?" Kagome blushed and nodded furiously. With that, Sango hugged her gleefully.

"Oh Kagome! You're the best! Thank you so much!" Sango told her friend happily.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Miroku had changed his velvet colored robes into his longs white one. He peered at Inuyasha. He had his hakema and haori off, yet, he still had his red pants on. "Inuyasha, I have a question for you." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of question monk?" He asked him, sitting down on the futon beside him. Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment, and then peered back at his friend who was waiting anxiously for him to ask him his question. Inuyasha was beginning to get uncomfortable with the look he was giving him. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"How far have you gone with Lady Kagome?" He questioned. Inuyasha fell over onto the floor in shock. He quickly got back up, thrusting his fist in his comrade's face.

"What the hell Miroku!? Don't ask me that!" He shouted. Miroku motioned for him to be quiet with the 'shushing' sound and a finger to his lips. "Why did you ask me that, you pervert?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Just wondering..." He trailed off. "But, seriously... you two should think about getting closer together..."

"What!? We're close enough already as it is! What do you expect me to do, claim her!?" Once again, Miroku 'shushed' him and motioned to be quieter.

"Inuyasha, think. She's having fantasies about you right?" Miroku asked him.

"And how the fuck do you know something like that?" He asked angrily.

"I have my ways..." The monk trailed off.

"Yeah... the ways of eaves dropping... bastard..."

"Inuyasha, that's not the point."

"What is the point then?"

"Inuyasha, the point is that I over heard her say she doesn't know how to keep her dreams from getting further into it. Think about it. The only way to stop her dreams from getting further every time is for it to actually happen." Inuyasha was speechless. Sure, he wanted Kagome, more than anything, but... he was just too damn nervous, not to mention pride worthy to do a thing like that. "What I'm saying is..."

"Damnit, I know what your saying, I just don't want you to give me details!" He shouted. Miroku stood up from where he was sitting.

"Listen. I know you're nervous, but you have to face the facts. Number one, you love her. Number two, she loves you. Number three, she's having fantasies about you. Number four, your pride shouldn't be ruined if you do this. For the most part, you should be proud of having Kagome as a mate." Inuyasha blushed at the way that he called Kagome his mate. "So, are you gonna do this, or are you gonna chicken out? Hmmm?" Miroku asked.

Damnit! That stupid monk was just way too persuasive and perverted to be doing this to him. Inuyasha thought hard for a moment. Sure, he wanted her. He had always truly wanted her. What was holding him back from making him hers? Maybe the it's the fact that she would never even consider loving a half-breed... but... she did. She loved him. Inuyasha grunted. How could this be so damn hard? What was holding him back?

"I know what's holding you back." Miroku answered, almost as if he was reading his mind. "You're nervous, aren't you?" Inuyasha blushed and nodded profusely. "Well, I can help you practice what to say and what to do. Do you have any experience with sex?" Inuyasha gasped.

"What!?" He shouted. Miroku smirked.

"I'm just asking a very simple question. For example, have you ever kissed Kikyou before, you know, with tongue?" Inuyasha blinked a few times in shock.

"Ahh... no..." He confessed. "I never really have done anything with her except like... kiss... just not with tongue... and we hugged and stuff but... nothing else." He dropped his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. Leave it to the monk to bring out this side of him: the side that admits to everything. He cursed himself mentally.

"I see. Inuyasha, there is no reason to be ashamed of this certain thing. It's perfectly natural." Inuyasha peered up at the monk hopefully.

"So, you mean, you've never done that stuff either?" Miroku laughed half heartily.

"Well... of course I have done that type of thing. How could I not be the way I am and not get any action?" He chuckled.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha sighed. "So... umm... you gonna help me out, or what?" Miroku smiled at his friend's helplessness.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Miroku jumped up from his seat on the bed and scrambled over to sit next to hid dear friend. "Okay... first you..."

After Miroku was done explaining the techniques and what not to Inuyasha, a knocking was heard at the door. "Come in." Miroku said happily, having just explaining his favorite topic to one of his friends.

Sango and Kagome stood in the doorway of their room wearing short, silk nightdresses. Kagome was dressed in white, while Sango was dressed in a creamy beige colored nightgown. Miroku also noticed that Sango had a faint blush on her cheeks. He immediately got up off the bed and greeted the two young ladies. "Hello Sango. You look positively stunning, as do you Kagome." He complimented them both, all the while not taking his eyes off of Sango. "Is something wrong? Why did you two come to see us this late?"

"Well... I needed to speak with you Miroku..." Sango told him. "Do you mind if us two could talk alone in Kagome and I's bedchamber?" Miroku nodded with a slight smirk. All he could think about was him and Sango... alone... on a bed...

Miroku peered back at Inuyasha and cleared his throat. Inuyasha perked up a bit in his position on the futon and blushed, looking at Kagome. "Ahh... Kagome? I need to speak with you about something too. Do you mind?" Kagome smiled at him and walked over towards the bed. She sat down beside him.

"Of course I don't mind." Inuyasha gulped.

"Kagome? Umm... you know how you told me about your fantasies... and how you didn't know umm... how to... you know, make them stop?" He peered up at her, blushing madly. She nodded. "Well... umm... maybe if it ummm..." Inuyasha stammered. He was trying his best, but when the girl he loved was in heat and was suspiciously well clothed, it was extremely hard to concentrate.

Out of nowhere, Kagome rested her hand on Inuyasha's, squeezing it hard. "Inuyasha. You can tell me anything. You know that right? Don't be embarrassed." She gave him one of her smiles that said it all. He gulped again.

"Do you think if what happens in umm... your fantasies becomes true, do you think they'll stop?" Kagome looked surprised by his question. Inuyasha was just about ready to crawl into a corner and die.

Kagome thought hard for a moment. She had heard different opinions like this one. In most cases, if one had a repeated dream as such, it meant it was either going to happen, or it had to happen for the dream to stop... or something like that. Kagome smiled again. "Sure Inuyasha. It's quite possible they'll stop... but..." Kagome blushed. "Are you sure you actually want to go through with something like that?" Inuyasha smiled back at her.

"Kagome... I... I..." The words couldn't come out. Instead, he lightly placed his lips on top of hers. Kagome's eyes grew wide as he brought her closer to his form. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her. Kagome gasped at the situation. Given this moment, he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, lightly lapping against hers. The intensity in the kiss sent shivers down her spine all the way to the tips of her toes. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to kiss him back.

Miroku sat down on the bed, patting for Sango to come and sit down beside him. Sango did as was pleaded and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Miroku smiled warmly at her. "Sango. Whatever it is... you can tell me." He assured her. Sango smiled back at him weakly.

"I'm not sure if I really can tell you. I mean, I've told myself tons of times that I could, but... now I just can't bring myself to say the words. Doesn't that sound stupid?" Sango dropped her gaze to the wood floor. She was just about to completely give up hope when she felt an arm gently place it's self around her shoulders. She peered back at the monk, about ready to slap him when she noticed his facial expression. It was like no other she had seen before. Instead of the smug, perverted expression he would normally have, he had a comforting, gentle, and serious depth to his blue violet eyes. "Miroku..."

"You are anything but stupid Sango. I believe I know what it is your trying to tell me." Sango looked shocked. "Sango... I... I..." Miroku stammered on his words and blushed, for the first time in a long time.

"I love you." Sango told him. Miroku gasped. He was correct, and best of all, their feelings for each other were mutual. Miroku embraced her with his strong arms, pulling her body up to press against his.

"I love you too, Sango." He told her, and they stayed in that position for several moments.


	6. Sweet Dreams

WARNING: lemon o

Chapter Six: Sweet Dreams

Inuyasha slowly pushed Kagome down onto the bed, him on top of her. He lightly gave her burning kisses down her throat. He playfully lapped at her skin and nipped at it a bit with his teeth. Kagome moaned at the sensation of his piercing fangs. A trickle of blood ran down her shoulder and he quickly slipped his tongue over her, gently cleaning the small wound he had just made. "Inuyasha..." She muttered and tugged at his red pants. Inuyasha sat up for a moment and untied them, slowly slipping them off and throwing them aside onto the floor. All that was left of Inuyasha was his dignity.

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha leaned back over her. He turned them both around with ease, making it so she was now straddling him. From on top of him, she could feel his hard member against her and she rolled her head back and groaned. She began to grind him, rocking back and forth, feeling the hot friction. He then began to grind with her.

He then took two clawed fingers and ran them over her shoulders. He trailed them down to the hem of her nightgown. Then, when he reached the bottom, he lightly pulled it up and over her head, revealing her creamy naked breasts. He peered up at her beautiful form, smiling, tendrils of silky black hair falling around her shoulders. She smiled back and leaned down, grazing her lips against his. She trailed kisses down his neck, and chest, but hesitantly stopped when she reached stomach, peering down at his manhood. She experimentally took it in her hands and rubbed it, massaging its skin, then pulling it gently back and forth in a manner that took Inuyasha over the edge. His eyes rolled and he arched his back. "Kagome..." He moaned out.

Kagome brought the member to her entrance, lightly letting it slide through her. Though, it didn't seem to go in as easy as she had planned, so she grinded on top of him more, succeeding in pushing it farther into her. She gasped out as it reached her barrier. Inuyasha peered up at her and they stopped moving against each other for a moment. "Are you hurt?" Kagome took in a sharp breath.

"No." She replied hastily.

"Maybe it would be easier if I were on top." Inuyasha suggested and almost immediately rolled on top of her. He bent down and rested his elbows at the sides of her face, pushing in gently at first, as to break the barrier without causing to much pain.

That didn't work to well. Kagome was crying. Now what? "Inuyasha..." She breathed. "Go faster... harder..." She demanded. "It's like a slow and painful death here. You have to make it in one swift movement..." She arched her back to make it easier for him. She pushed her hips upward to him, and wrapped her long legs around his waist. "Less pain..." She managed to mutter out.

Inuyasha nodded, then, he did as asked. He literally dove into her, causing her barrier to break and a sliver of blood to run down to the sheets. Kagome cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" He asked her quietly, out of breath.

"Fine..." Kagome groaned. "Keep going..."

Inuyasha pushed in and out of her in a rhythmic motion, the both of them grinding together in a teamwork fashion. Then they both came at the same time, and he exploded inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies laying there, breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling with each other. Inuyasha kissed her sweaty cheek, and pressed down on her lips lightly. He brought his hand up to gently massage her right breast. Kagome moaned out.

"How was it?" He asked her. She smiled and blushed.

"Great." She replied with a breath caught in her throat. Inuyasha snuggled his face onto her shoulder.

"I'm glad..." He told her.

"Do you regret what we did?" Kagome asked him sadly.

"No. Do you?"

"Of course not."

'Fuck.' He thought. 'What if she's pregnant?' Since he was a demon and being able to sense these kinds of things, he quickly pressed his fluffy white ear to her stomach, and let out a sigh of relief when he sensed no form of life.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked him worriedly. Inuyasha gazed up at her.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just checking."

"So, I'm not pregnant?" She asked him.

"No." He assured. "Did you want to be?" Kagome smiled weakly.

"Not right now. I'm too young." She told him. He nodded, and then pressed his lips against hers. He looked down upon her beaming face.

"When you're ready, you let me know." He told her, smiling. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"You mean, you want to be my..." She trailed off. Inuyasha nodded again.

"You already are my mate." He told her. "I marked you, and I made love to you. Both represent the sign of mating. Since dog demons mate for life, you can never be anyone else's, and I can only be yours." She smiled back at him.

She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "I... I love you." She whispered in his ear. He trailed burning kisses to the corner of her mouth.

"I love you too." He said, his lips still pressed the corner of hers, and quickly turned and caught hers in his. He opened her mouth with his tongue and probed around her mouth. He then broke off the kiss, taking the blanket from below them and pulling it over their naked bodies.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He said warmly and chuckled before they quickly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning the sun shone through the window, steaming light yellow across their bodies. He peered down at the warm sleeping form tangled in his body, gently trailing a hand up and down her back. She stirred and looked up at him, beautiful silver hair bellowing over his bare shoulders. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Have any 'fantasies' last night?" He asked with a warm smile.

"No, but my dreams came true." She joked. He kissed her lightly on the lips before slowly and reluctantly getting out of the warm bed and pulling on his red pants, discerning his haori and hakema. Kagome sat up in the bed, peering at his tan, muscular body.

The blanket fell off of her, showing off her upper body for the entire world to see... well... at least for Inuyasha. They both blushed and she turned around, throwing on her wrinkled nightgown and walking over to him.

He took her hand in his. "Come mate." He said. "Let's go check on the other two." Kagome nodded and they headed off toward the room next door.

Inside, a sleeping Sango and Miroku lay blanket less, Miroku's hand resting on her rear, riding up the hem of her nightgown a little. Sango's arms rested against his bare chest, from his white robes being opened, and her head rested against his shoulder.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who realized our feelings last night." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha chuckled before saying, "You know, I bet that monk is gonna get what he wished for."

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"A child." They both laughed, and then walked out into middle of the hut where they started a fire. Kagome began cooking packages of Ramen. The steam rose up from in front of her, grazing her cheeks and turning them a shade of pink. Inuyasha came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back to his chest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome... don't ever leave me." Inuyasha said, and then kissed her cheek.

"Never." She replied, and turned her face so her lips caught his in a long embrace.

END


End file.
